oberinfandomcom-20200215-history
Gordon Lancaster
Gordon Lancaster, commonly known as just Lancaster, was a senator of Andris. He announced the first Blue Moon Festival in the Year 425. Near the end of this now infamous festival, Senator Waltham was assassinated in the city. Evidence found at the scene of the murder led people to believe that the culprit was Zexe, the injured Captain of the Mirith Royal Guard. It is now known that Lancaster was actually the murderer, and that he framed Zexe in order to begin a war between the two cities. Lancaster then took Waltham’s old position: the Speaker for the Senate of Andris. Lancaster also proved to be a skill propagandist, thus deepening the tensions between Mirith and Andris. A number of days later, Senator Morgans made a diplomatic mission to Mirith, in which she requested that Zexe come to Andris for a fair trial. Her request was denied, and on the return trip, she disappeared and her escort was found dead. It is now known that Lancaster sent mercenaries to kill Morgans, who lived thanks to the help of Zara Falvo. Morgans then fled to Mirith where she took refuge. However, Lancaster was quick to blame Mirith, and announced that Andris would go to war if Mirith continued to shelter Zexe, who Lancaster saw as an enemy of the state. The first battle of what would be called the Lancaster Wars finally began when Lancaster threw Senator Anderson in prison, guarded by an army of mercenaries. There a large battle between Mirith and Andris erupted, just as Lancaster intended. Eventually Anderson was freed and she was reunited with Morgans in Mirith. By then it was public knowledge that Lancaster had been trying to kill the other senators so that he could create a dictatorship. Birek McCalla, who had recently been appointed Royal Guard after Zexe’s untimely death at the hands of Elefin, discovered that Lancaster was recruiting more and more soldiers so that he could conquer all of Oberin. Sure enough, Port Gast was soon attacked by Lancaster’s men. Some days later, Birek planned an ill-fated attack on Andris in which a large army would storm the west gate of the city while he and a couple of others would sneak in from the east. However, Birek found the east gate to be blocked and a force of mercenaries and Lizard Men led by the brigands Clara and Jefferson defeated the Mirithians. Satisfied, Clara and Jefferson left, allowing the Mirithians to regroup and return to their own city. Lancaster was now sealed up inside Andris with the powerful Curio. The one thing that he lacked was the power to use it. The world was dangerously close to becoming a place in which Lancaster was supreme ruler of Oberin, Vanderbilt (Lancaster’s general) was king of Mirith, and sacrifices were held daily. However, Tuck and Grindan feigned support for Lancaster, eventually managing to gain the dictator’s trust. The two helped Lancaster’s army to capture Serene, a young girl that Lancaster intended to use to activate the Curio. An army of Mirithians then attempted to rescue Serene. During the battle, Vanderbilt passed his armor to Tuck in order to get it repaired. Wasting no time, Tuck and Grindan slayed the defenseless general. Serene was brought safely back to Mirith. Later, around the start of year 426, Birek again planned an invasion of Andris. The battle went poorly: Birek was captured and Clara announced that she would release Birek if the Mirithians gave Serene to Lancaster. Mirith refused to comply and decided to break Birek out. A portion of the Andris wall was blown up and a massive army stormed in, eventually freeing Birek. The army began to move to kill Lancaster, when a tragedy at Mirith forced them to retreat. The Twins and Elefin, then leader of the Black Hand, had gone to Mirith during the battle. The consequences of that visit are well known: Galandir’s sister Tirana revealed herself as a traitor by killing Beleth’s daughter Araine, and Serene was taken by the Black Hand. Some time afterwards, the Twins struck a deal with Mirith that resulted in the death of Elefin, who had casted a protective spell on the walls of Andris. Her defeat meant that the spell would eventually subside, leaving Andris vulnerable. Zexe’s soul was also released at Elefin’s death, allowing the former Royal Guard to be resurrected at long last. Finally, in the Bleeding Moon of Year 426, Zexe and Birek led yet another attack on Andris. They breached the gates and found Lancaster inside the Hall of Government where a great battle ensued. The Mirithians emerged victorious, although Lancaster had disappeared. Zexe led the army through a hidden passageway beneath the Keep, eventually reaching Lancaster and the captive Serene at the bottom of a cave. Using the power of the Curio, Lancaster created would what later be called the Ice Dungeon and teleported off to it with Serene. The army made their way to the new icy lair, fighting through hoards of Gooeys and Black Dracos. After some time, the army finally came upon Lancaster deep inside the den. He had drained all of the energy out of Serene and was trying to drain more when Zexe and the troops killed him. The Curio was nowhere to be found, so a freezing Serene was carried back to Mirith where she was treated by the Royal Cleric Nafets. Lancaster’s reign was over, although his frigid hideout remained. Category:Quest Character Category:Quest Character